If Things Had Been Different
by Elphaba-WWW
Summary: What if Theodora hadn't eaten the apple her sister offered? Would things end the same? Or would Oscar eventually learn to love Theodora for who she is? Mild profanity. (STORY PIC IS MY PAINTING)
1. Chapter 1

Theodora looked at the apple in her sisters hand, then at her tear burned face in the mirror before turning back to her. This could make her uncaring, she could feel no pain- but at what cost?

"No, I'm sorry Evanora I can't do this!" She shook her head and slowly backed away, running out of the room.

Evanora let out an angry hiss and threw the apple into the fire, which melted with a sickening melting sound.

Theodora ran into her room and shut the door locking it behind her. She sat at her vanity set and applied the healing oils to her face which closed and soothed the wounds. She let out a sigh of relief before collapsing onto her bed thinking of the events of the previous day. Theodora thought of what her sister had said to her about her becoming his queen,  
_"Are you sure it was he that he said, or was it you?"_

Eventually, Theodora fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

The next day was just to bring chaos though. Rumors were spreading, and Glinda and Oz had returned. Theodora was making her way down the stairs when she saw them. She decided to push down the anger she felt rising in her that only ever caused trouble.

"What are you doing here?" She asked Glinda a little more coldly then she had meant. The effect on her was visible as she winched when her once quite close younger sister questioned her. Glinda opened her mouth to speak but was cut off when Evanora descended down the opposite side of the stairs giving Glinda and Oz a vicious glare.

"Yes, what _are _you doing here?" She sneered.

Glinda was about to answer when she was cut off by Oz. She let out huff and rolled her eyes, swinging her arms by her side in annoyance.

"You..." Oz pointed accusingly at Evanora trying to find the right word to use. His eyes brightened when he came up with the proper one.

"You witch!" He said triumphantly.

"Nice wordplay." Glinda commented dryly.

Theodora stifled a laugh, but she was still confused at what was happening. Glinda was banned from the city, and she had never seen Evanora so angry before in her life, and why was Oz with her? Theodora finally mustered up the courage to ask when a chilling silence filled the air; it seemed everyone knew what was happening but her.

"What's going on?" She asked all too innocently.

"_Nothing_." The three answered in unison.

"I'd like a word with Evanora." Glinda said through clenched teeth.

"Fine by me." She growled in response leading Glinda up the stairs. Theodora watched them go and disappear behind the door before she turned back to Oscar giving him a questioning look. He smiled sheepishly to her and mouthed something that looked like,

"_I'll tell you later."_

Theodora nodded eagerly. She couldn't stand not knowing; it was like being on the outside of a secret, which is pretty much what it was. Oscar motioned her over with a hand and he pointed to the little China Girl next to him that was grasping his leg. Theodora smiled, she had always loved kids. Maybe it came from being youngest so she crouched down in front the girl.

"Hey, what's your name?"

The China Girl stepped out from behind his legs and answered,

"I'm Natalie, how about you? Are you Theodora?"

Theodora looked up at Oz and tilted her head, _  
'You told her about me?' _She seemed to ask_  
_Oz nodded and smiled.

Theodora's heart fluttered with that familiar sensation of the night Oz asked her to dance. He had talked about her.

"Yes, that's me." She said finally, "Come on if you're going to stay here you need a place to stay."

On the way up the stairs Theodora found her hand entwined with Oscars as they lead the little girl to her new home.

**A/N: So, is it worth continuing? Please leave a review letting me know your opinion!**

**Elphie/Theodora your WWW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks DhampyrX2 for pointing out some valuable details to be and the fact I was rushing it. I'll attempt to slow it down to an appropriate pace. What do you think Theodora should call Oz/Oscar? I felt I owed you guys another chapter quick for a bad start.**

Theodora woke up in her bed, but she didn't remember going to sleep. Heck, she barley remembered the day before, things went by like a blur, neither Evanora had been seen but Oscar had told her not to worry- even though he seemed to be worried himself. Natalie, the little China girl was like the sister she never had. She was fun, with none of the dull seriousness Evanora had. Theodora rubbed her eyes and groaned as she propped herself up on her elbows, realizing she was still wearing her usual red coat.

There in the armchair beside her bed sat Oscar, his head resting on his head.

Theodora jumped back at the thought that he had watched as he slept.

"What the hell-" She started.

Oscar smiled slyly and shrugged, "You're pretty when you sleep."

Theodora bit her lip, "Don't even try that with me. I saw the way you were with Glinda, you have the nerve? AND, and after you seduce my _sister_ and leave without a word?" The horrible memories came back to her, almost making her wish she'd eaten the apple.

Oz sat up with a bewildered expression on his face. "What is wrong with you? You seemed fine yesterday- and that was nothing, Glinda _needed_ someone- and your sister, seriously?"

Theodora rolled her eyes.

"Like I would be able to talk to you with Natalie around? I'd scar her for life if I talked about what a… a womanizer you were in front of her! And sure, Glinda needed you, how many women have needed you?" She was seething with anger; she was surprised that her hands hadn't burned through the sheets yet. But she didn't realize how deeply her words affected him. How true they were, even though they were said out of spite.

The silence was broken when Oz spoke.

"I'm sorry Theodora, really-"

But he never got to finish his sentence, because in the middle of it Glinda burst into the room and her eyes darted from Oscar to Theodora. She noticed that Natalie was cradled in one arm and Finley was hovering above her right side carrying Oscar's suitcase.

"We have to go, _now._" Glinda said urgently.

"No! How can I know to trust you? After what happened to Father? And you," Theodora whipped around to Oscar, "Maybe my sister was right; maybe you were with her all along!"

"Please, Theodora we have to get out of here- I'll explain everything, just _please._" Glinda was desperate, she was pleading. Theodora had never seen or heard her plead before, it scared her. By the look in her eyes she could tell she was serious, maybe she could trust her…

"I'll go- but where's Evanora?"

Glinda's jaw tightened as she looked at Oscar who just shrugged.

"As I said before, I'll explain later." She said.

Theodora hesitated for a moment again but then nodded.

"Then we better hurry." She said gravely.

The next thing she knew she was running out of the Emerald city, receiving odd looks from the citizens, that is until they started running in terror. Theodora looked behind her to see what was going on and saw the incoming dark cloud of flying monkeys.

"Glinda! Aren't those yours? GET RID OF THEM!" She yelled to the girl in front of her.

Glinda glanced behind her to see what she was talking about.

"They're not mine, never were!" She yelled over her shoulder.

"How do you guys talk and run at the same? I already have like, no energy."

Both witches rolled their eyes at his ignorance of the serious situation.

Theodora ran to catch up with them and took them by the arm leading them through a small door beside the main entrance that was hidden fairly well.

"I don't remember that being there." Glinda commented.

Theodora turned to her panting slightly,

"A lot has changed since you left," after a short pause she added, "sister."

**A/N: Reviews :)? Anyway right now I'm learning Fireside Dance on the piano, more or less by ear but it's turning out pretty well. It's a beautiful song- the one when Theodora and Oz were dancing if you didn't catch it by the name. There are also a few rumors that Universal is making a movie adaption of Wicked, but I highly doubt it- it's just interesting.**

**Disney with: Oz the Great and Powerful VS. Universal with: Wicked.**

**Elphaba/Theodora your WWW**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a short filler chapter about Glinda's conversation with Evanora.**

"What are you doing here?" Evanora said slamming the door to make sure she didn't get any unwanted visitors- that is any _more._ Glinda spun around to face her.

"No, the question is, what are _you _doing here?" Glinda challenged, staring Evanora straight in the eye. "We both know it was your fault, not mine. It should've been you out there but you pinned it on me!"

Evanora smiled cruelly.

"I already have everyone tricked, I even had Oscar tricked. _I even have little Theodora fooled._" Evanora stressed the last sentence; she knew how close the two had been. Glinda didn't want to believe her, but she knew it was true. The way she had spoken to her when she saw her, it hurt. Knowing her sister believed her and wouldn't hear a word from Glinda.

"It's not right. Why'd you do it? I mean, we all knew- but really you would sink that low?" Glinda shook her head disapprovingly.

Evanora circled her like a hungry animal,

"We all know Father liked you best, he would've chosen you as his successor, and Theodora always liked you best too! What else was there for me? Because of you, nothing!"

"So that's what this is? A play of jealousy?"

Evanora shrugged with indifference.

"Maybe it was, but now I see it was a mistake to let the guards bring you back here. Leave before I get you killed."

Glinda laughed without the humor. "You wouldn't dare." Evanora just narrowed her eyes and Glinda realized she wasn't bluffing. She took a small step back.

"Now go, and take your precious Wizard with you- unless you want him to mysteriously disappear without a single trace."

Glinda hated to admit it, but she had nowhere to go, no one to back her up but Oz. Considering the position she as in with the rest of the Emerald City there was no way to stand up to her, or even try to reveal the truth. Their minds had been meddled with too much. They would never believe her.

"Fine, but understand this is a huge mistake on your part. You could give up now and the punishment wouldn't be so severe."

It was Evanora's turn to laugh and Glinda took it as her signal to leave. The first thing she did was ask a guard where Natalie was resting; when she did he scoffed at her in disinterest but told her she was in the North wing. So Glinda stopped there first, to find Finley was also there and she woke the little girl and gathered some things, making them disappear into the suitcase Finley was carrying. She stood and took Natalie in one arm as she made her was to Theodora's room.

She still remembered where it was.

In an awkward moment she opened the door to a very flustered looking Theodora sitting on the bed and guilty looking Oscar standing up. She blushed slightly but then remembered why she was there in the first place.

"We have to go, _now._"

**Apparently the Wicked movie IS happening (Thanks Fae the Queen for clearing that up). I will be damned if they cast Lea Michele as Elphaba, don't get me wrong I guess I like her- just not as Elphaba. Wait why am I ranting this to you people? I guess we're all Oz-heads so it doesn't matter. **

**Theodora/Elphie your WWW**


	4. Chapter 4

**From now on, I decided everyone will probably refer to Oscar as simply Oscar, seems more normal for the relationships I want.**

Theodora heard the sound of oncoming wings and pressed the four of them, (Oscar carrying Natalie, so five) against the wall and pushed her finger to her lips. She looked up to see the mass of Flying Monkeys go past them overhead and sighed with relief as she slumped to the ground. Glinda looked at her with a smile on her face.

"What's with you?" She asked the blonde.

"You called me your sister."

Oh. Theodora understood what she meant now. She shifted uncomfortably, just realizing how much it meant to her.

"That's because you are, nothing Evanora said can change that."

Glinda smiled again, but then it faltered. She looked to Oscar and tilted her head slightly. He nodded and took off his hat. She turned back to Theodora and smiled apologetically.

"Theodora, about Evanora..."

Theodora listened, following the beginning of the story through her childhood, then up to when her father died as Glinda told her the truth. She could feel the horror rising in her. She searched Glinda and Oscar's face for any sign of a lie, but there was none. She knew though of course, she'd had the sneaking suspicion. Evanora had been different since awhile before her father died, and it just got worse from there. Theodora nodded as Glinda finished the story with their conversation from the day before.

"We should go." Theodora finally said, not knowing what else to say. So she did what she did in situations like this. She avoided it.

The group took off, following the directions to Glinda's sanctuary.

"Why don't we use your bubble thing?" Theodora asked after a while.

"It's too dangerous. The flying monkeys are sure to be patrolling the sky; we should be there soon, though."

Theodora nodded.

"How have you managed to keep it hidden if it's as big as you say it is?" She had to admit it was weird talking to her sister again.

"Spells and protection hexes. Only the pure of heart can get through." Glinda glanced sideways at her, and it didn't go unnoticed. Theodora frowned at this.

"You don't trust me? After I left for you; I can't believe it."

Theodora ran ahead in her anger, behind her she could hear Glinda reassuring Oscar that they would see her again. She kept running blindly, making choices to go at any turn that she wanted. Eventually she got to the bubble barrier, which opened into a clearing. She slowed her running into walking and stopped when she was in front of it. All of the sudden doubts filled her mind:

What if she really couldn't get it?

What if she_ really _was wicked?

She poked the barrier with a tentative finger, the bubble flexed back at her touch and popped at the one area on contact. Theodora smiled to herself- she wasn't wicked. She turned around when she heard approaching footsteps.

"I knew you'd find your way here." Glinda said.

"Yes, because you're smart _and _pretty." Oscar commented with a wink.

Theodora rolled her eyes and stepped through the barrier. She felt Glinda's hand enclose around hers, for a moment she was tempted to pull away, but she didn't she let her sister guide her through the streets where the inhabitants greeted her friendlily. She hadn't seen citizens this happy anywhere since her father was killed. Yes, Glinda was meant to be the real ruler. It was clear to Theodora now. Glinda, Oscar, Theodora, Natalie, and Finley stepped up the steps of the palace- well Finley flew but that was beside the point. The other three seemed to know where to go as they disappeared when they went past the lobby of the place. Glinda guided her up the winding staircase to a door where she stopped and turn to look at her little sister.

"I dreamed about the day you would come. I had this room made for you, to fit your interests from when I last saw you. I'm not sure if they're the same but we can change things. Go on, here's the key. I'll leave you be." And with that Glinda disappeared down the hall a few doors down into her own room.

Theodora sighed and opened the door with a click as she pressed the key in. Her breath caught when she saw the room. It was perfect, nicer than her one back in the City. The drapes were a deep but welcoming red and the rest of the room was decorated with splashes of red and white. She sat on the bed and felt the soft covers. It wasn't like she expected- dusty un-cleaned from lack of use. No, it seemed Glinda had it taken care of everyday. She really did care; she'd forgotten what it was like. But now she remembered what it was like to have someone love her.

**I think this is my favorite chapter so far. Oh, and don't get used to getting TWO chapters in a day, or the daily updates, this week has been unnaturally calm- hate to say it.**

**Theodora/Elphie your WWW**


	5. Chapter 5

**I just remembered this little thing we all should ****_really _****use, you know- unless you wanted to be sued. **

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine or I wouldn't be writing fan fiction. I'd be the one replying to fan mail, and Theodora wouldn't have become the wicked one.**

**I realize Glinda is a little OOC, but I needed it for this part- sorry. **

Theodora came down the stairs to find Glinda waiting for her. She greeted her sister with a smile.

"Can I talk to you about Oscar?" Glinda asked, walking Theodora out to the garden in the back of the palace.

She hesitated, but she'd been waiting for this hadn't she? To confront Glinda about Oscar, that she wanted a chance or at least a chance to warn her about what he did to her. She looked to Glinda, who was gazing at her waiting for an answer.

"Of course, why, what is it?"

"You love him don't you, but he hurt you. I know you to well; I can see it in your eyes when you look at him." The question was so casual the way Glinda said it, it caught Theodora off guard. Was it that obvious? She was probably blushing at the moment but it didn't matter.

"Yes, I do." She whispered, as if wanting to still hide it from her.

Glinda sat her sister down on the stone bench and seated herself next to her.

"What'd he do?"

Theodora didn't know how to explain, any way she would say would just sound selfish.

"He courted Evanora, and gave her a music box identical to one he gave me. Then he ran off without a word with you, he promised we'd be together always."

There was silence for a moment, and then Glinda spoke.

"Have you seen your music box since Evanora showed you hers?"

It dawned on her, that she had been tricked- again.

"That conniving bit-"

Glinda put her hand on her shoulder to calm her down, that's when she realized she seared the bench.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said, embarrassedly moving her hand to her lap.

Glinda laughed. "It's okay; I'm going to talk to Oscar. See you later?" She nodded and Glinda walked away back into the palace.

* * *

She barged into Oscar's room and he turned to her annoyed,

"You really have to stop making that a habit."

"Look, I don't care right now, but you better take care of my little sister, okay- she's crazy about you. Don't say you don't care, I know you like her, the way you look at her- even if you insist on being with me. Why do you do it?"

Oscar sighed.

"I don't know it just seems so _normal_. And after being the way I was, am; it's scary the thought of really asking her and well, settling down I guess."

"Well here's what to do, ask her- because I can guarantee she won't say no. Whatever you do don't get on her bad side," she almost pleaded, "She has one hell of a temper. It could come back and bite."

"I understand." Oscar sat up as he thought of an idea, "I'll go now, and I'll ask and apologize. Thank you Glinda- for understanding."

Oscar tipped his hat to her and turned around, practically skipping. He peered out the window and saw Theodora sitting in the garden. He leaped to the foot of the stairs, not being able to wait. Oscar ran around to the back of the palace and called out Theodora's name once she was in sight.

But she never got the chance to respond, or if she did he didn't hear. Because any other noise was drowned by the screech and beating of wings of the flying monkeys.

**Ooooh, flying monkeys. :0 **

**mrsgaga23:  
Turning out great! I found a great YouTube video by Brousitch, called: ****_Danny Elfman – Fireside Dance _****or something like that, I'm using it as my main build. **

**Evil Regal:  
Oh, I wish. But as they say, I hate to admit but they are too old! Maybe Sho, or Mamie (Parris) I know most people don't know her because she was the west end tour, but she was ****_really _****good.**

**Theodora/Elphie your WWW**

**PS: I want to thank you guys for all the nice reviews, and favorites, and over 1,100 views! Thanks so much- you guys are great.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to everyone who has been helping me build the story with important little details, the box? Oh, I never realized the red powder/dust. But let's just suggest that she stole it. This chapter is a filler romance, so it's definitely of the shorter side. You'll probably get another later.**

**Disclaimer: Oh, would you look at that I'm still poor.**

Theodora could see Oscar approaching, he called out to her and a smile spread on her lips.

"You came." She said, but she was aware that he never heard because of the piercing sound of screeches and beating of wings. She could see them just outside of the barrier; the monkeys were coming in masses and masses.

"Go inside and get Glinda!" She yelled to Oscar, he nodded frantically nearly tripping over his own feet, his shoes grinding on the gravel as he ran inside. Theodora moved around the garden so she got a clear shot of the creatures, but she realized she couldn't shoot fire through the barriers, much less control it.

In an instant Glinda was beside her and rolled out a piece of paper with jumbled words on it.

"Read this with me, If you want to live we have to enforce the barrier to make sure they don't get in."

Theodora panicked,

"I-I can't read it." She admitted.

Glinda stared at her, after all this Evanora never even taught her.

"Then you're going to have to try. Get ready!"

The two started chanting feverously and Oscar watched from behind.

Urgeant protectione de loco dicitur nostra domum e invasores qui minantur frange pax scimus.  
Once, nothing happened.  
Urgeant protectione de loco dicitur nostra domum e invasores qui minantur frange pax scimus.  
The bubble barrier glowed and expanded, causing a few to retreat.  
URGEANT PROTECTIONE DE LOCO DICITUR NOSTRA DOMUM E INVASORES QUI MINANTUR FRANGE PAX SCIMUS.

(English: Enforce the protection of the place we call our home from invaders who threaten to shatter the peace we know.)

The sister yelled the last part of the spell; the barrier glowed so brightly they had to shield their eyes. Before Theodora did though, she could see some of the flying monkeys incinerated at the touch. She winced at the small shrieks as they were reduced to ashes.

Theodora lay back on the gravel, panting.

"I'm _so _damn tired." She complained.

Glinda turned to her, also on her back.

"Oh you think _you're _tired try making this thing by yourself in an hour. Then we can see who's tired. But really, Theodora, you read it."

Theodora's eyes widened. She had read it, on her first try. They saved countless lives today.

"So I did."

"Yes, and you did a fantastic job." Theodora looked behind her to see the voice coming from Oscar who was smiling encouragingly and walking towards her. He stopped in front of her holding up a hand to help her up. She accepted it with pleasure.

"Thank you." She whispered. She realized how close she was to him and blushed, embarrassedly trying to pull away. But Oscar wouldn't let her.

"You're not going anywhere young lady." He said. Glinda watched from the side, where she had gotten up herself and smiled at them. She knew what was coming next and was happy for her little sister.

He pulled her in to the kiss of a lifetime, for a moment she fought his grasp, still trying to back out. But soon she sunk into his kiss, stuck in time, enjoying the moment as if it were their first again.

**I'm working on a painting of Theodora, GFX refuses to let me do it, so it'll be harder to show it, but I'll find a way. My first painting D: oh the horror. **

**EvilRegal:  
Thank you so much for that information, I really should keep that in mind. What would I do without you guys? You make my fake job so much easier. **

**DhampyrX2:  
Yea, I agree with that. That's what I was kind of going for. And true love at first sight maybe?**

**The box, oh the box, well I failed on that didn't I. (Refer back to A/N at top.)**

**Mrsgaga23:  
Glad I could help!**

**Theodora/Elphie your WWW**


	7. Chapter 7

**Somewhat of a writer's block for this chapter at the beginning.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; I'm just not that girl.**

Theodora pulled away from the kiss and looked into Oscar's eyes. She was shocked; he had chosen her- over her sister Glinda? Her head was spinning as he started to talk.

"You okay? Maybe you should get some rest, you look out of it. That spell must've taken a lot out of you."

Theodora shook her head.

"I'm fine… just surprised." Oscar's eyebrows knit in confusion at this.

"Why, did I do something?"

Theodora chuckled,

"No, for once you didn't."

"Oh okay, well in that case there's something the Tinkerers and I have been working on that might help us get the Emerald city back from your sister."

"Really? Lead the way, Wizard." Glinda said.

Oscar led the two girls through the towns winding streets. People were pressed against the walls, fear etched in their faces. '_Evanora did this to them.'_ Theodora thought. Guilt prickled inside her, before she had chosen to align herself with her. But in her own defense she hadn't known, but that helped little.  
Oscar led them to the workshop of the tinkerers; the air was musty with the smell of oil and ore.

"So, why are we here?" Theodora asked as Oscar showed them a box with things that looked like mini and more colorful versions of missiles.

Glinda gasped, "Are those the fireworks you told me about?" Oscar nodded.

"Sorry, I'm missing something- what's a firework?" Theodora felt somewhat left out again.

"You'll have to wait for the main event," He said with a wink, "Here's the plan- we're going to use the fireworks as a distraction, then a group of us will infiltrate the city. We'll split up. Theodora you'll go alone, and find your way to the throne room and Glinda will meet you there going through separate sides of the City to avoid capture. I will go straight through the middle with Finley, oh and Natalie is staying here, _no matter what- it's too dangerous._ I'll meet you two there, but wait don't do anything stupid."

Theodora raised an eyebrow.

"Look who's talking- oh, don't give me that look I'm only kidding. But it seems like you put a lot of thought into this. When will this take place?" She asked.

Oscar smiled recklessly, "Oh, tomorrow of course."

Glinda smacked him halfheartedly on the back of the head. "Are you crazy? I need time, at least this day to teach Theodora some useful spells."

Oscar shrugged. "Okay this day only though, Evanora won't be expecting it so soon, especially after her own attack."

"Fine, Theodora come- we have a lot of work to do."

Theodora followed Glinda into her private sorcery chambers.

"What can you do?" Glinda asked.

It turned out Theodora could do more then she gave herself credit for. She knew a few basic healing spells and levitation spells, which sometimes had odd side effects. But she was surprised that she never learned to control her real gift: Fire.

"Ignis." A small blue flame appeared in Glinda's hand. "Try it should come easy for you."

"Ignis." Muttered Theodora, an orange bigger and brighter flame appeared in her hand and danced across her palm with warmth.

Glinda but out the flame in her palm and summoned a mannequin made of burlap, a Scarecrow.

"Shoot the fire at the Scarecrow."

Theodora moved in front of Glinda and tilted her arm back and flinging it forward, the fireball hurled towards the Scarecrow and it caught on fire.

The Scarecrow jumped to life and started running around, rolling on the ground and putting its self out before running out the door arms flaying above his head.

Both girls laughed at the suddenness of the event.

"Seems that you bewitched it too!"

Theodora smiled shyly and shrugged. Glinda put her arm around her little sister.

"Come; let's go tell Oscar, I think you're ready. No- wait, I _know_."

**I finished the painting :) the one that's the story's picture, I'd really appreciate if you would tell me how it is, it's my first painting and I want the truth :0 and maybe then I'll update it with the complete version.**

**EvilRegal:  
That's a story for another time I think ;)**

**Theodora/Elphie your WWW**


	8. Chapter 8

**REALLLLLLY short chapter about Oscar's preparation.**

Oscar sat by his desk, drawing out the plans so the two sisters wouldn't forget.

'_Glinda goes to the left, Theodora to the right, and I go down the middle and take Finley. The 'army' will hang back for ten minutes and continue down the middle.' _He thought to himself.

The Master Tinkerer looked over Oscar's shoulder and spoke, causing him to jump.

"You seem stressed."

"And you wouldn't be? We're launching a blind attack on the Emerald City!" He snapped, and turned to the Tinkerer, who looked hurt.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap."

He nodded.

"I understand, it's tense, I was there for Glinda when she was first banished."

Oscar had never really thought of why she was here in the first place.

"What was it like?"

"It was tough on her, she was 17, and a group of us went with her because we knew it wasn't her. She was too young and too close with the old Wizard. She didn't like to talk about it but finally, one day I managed to convince her to talk to me. You could tell it was tough on her. The poor girl, _far _too young for something like this to happen. Losing her father and kingdom and family in a day, you can imagine."

The Tinkerer said with a sad shake of the head. "But that's behind us now. This is her chance to get everything back, although, I suspect she's happy with her sister."

"I can see that too, I'm happy with her- in love." Oscar said, easily.

"Doesn't take an idiot to see that." The Tinkerer grunted dryly.

Oscar cast him a sideways glance and the Tinkerer laughed,

"Come on; let's go check those fireworks one more time before those girls are ready."

The Master Tinkerer propped open the door. They were about to leave when a Scarecrow ran by the work shop, arms flailing.

"What in Oz's name." The Tinkerer said, shaking his head in self-doubt at what he had just scene.

**Wow, three chapters in a day? (Although this hardly counts)**

**Adidaskicker:**

**Thanks so much! Actually it's acrylic, I only used watercolor for the skin, hair, and facial features.**

**Theodora/Elphie your WWW**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh my Oz, 4k views!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, you don't own it. I can't believe we actually think any of us have a chance.  
(If you just so happen to be from Disney and you're reading this…. Just shhh.)**

In front of them, Theodora, Oscar, Glinda, and Finley could see the high gates of the Emerald City; dark storm clouds loomed over them ominously.

"Looks like rain." He said; tilting his head back to the sky.

"It better not." Theodora frowned and looked to the sky also.

"Why, don't like rain?" He said jokingly, a grin plastered on his face.

Theodora mumbled something inaudible, so Glinda answered for her,

"My sister and water don't mix well."

"Oh… uh, sorry to hear?" His grin quickly disappeared.

Glinda shook her head.

"Anyway, if these fireworks are what you say they are, you need to do them now. The rain won't wait; you do that while I cast a spell to hide us from Evanora." And with that Oscar went to go set up the fireworks in a row, some towns people lining up behind them- ready for use. Glinda knelt on the grass and began to chant softly, Theodora couldn't see anything happening but she knew it was working. Glinda stood and turned to Oscar.

"I'm done. Are you?"

He nodded and turned to the towns people and put one finger up.

_One,_

_Two,_

_Three,_

_Go!_

His opened his palm and the fireworks shot forward, they made strange whistling sounds and surprised Theodora so much she put her hands on top of her hat, in fear of it flying away with them. Just before the first round reached the gates they exploded into a light mass.

"Okay, that's our signal!" Oscar said running forward, Theodora and Glinda followed his lead with Finley hovering over Oscar.

The Winkie guards were rushing inside in fear of the fireworks; they slipped in through the gates in the bout of chaos, meeting in the City square. Theodora looked at the group and realization of the serious matter hit her, this could be the last time she'll ever see them if things even went a little off course.

"This is it, we have to go now." She said. The group nodded solemnly as they dispersed in separate directions, none of them looked back.

Theodora darted through the shadows the strangely quiet streets like a seasoned hunter. She heard voices, guards. She was forced to press herself on a wall beside a gutter drain, the water splashed on her causing her to let out a gasp of pain. The two guard's heads whipped to her direction. Theodora cursed and waited till they got close enough, she stuck out her hands in front of her and to her and the guards surprise it works. The spears they carried flew from their hands and bent around their bodies, tying them together.

"I'm sorry!" Theodora said, running past them. She reached the main palace faster than she expected. She stepped up the stairs warily. She couldn't wait here for them; it was too much in the open. And from anywhere else they wouldn't see her. Theodora had to go in, alone.

She stepped in the lobby and the door slammed behind her, not that she was surprised. Her eyes had to adjust as she made out the shape of Evanora.

"I was wondering who would make it here first, I couldn't see it. Though I admit it runs high anticipation and is rather _exciting._ Curious that you did._" _ Evanora said coolly.

Theodora balled her fists by her side, sustaining the flame that wanted nothing more than to leap out.

"You have no right to be here, I'll ask once –for your sake- leave, and we'll let you go without a fight. As long as you never harm a living being again."

Evanora shook her head, "Sadly, I've worked too hard to give this up." Her arm swept up from her side as the green lightning emitted from her fingertips. The burning energy surged through Theodora's body, making her curl onto the ground. The pain was as bad as or worse than what water inflicted onto her. Evanora faltered for just a second and Theodora took her chance. She leapt from the ground and unleashed the flames. As soon as that happened it was met with another bout of electricity, but Theodora was stronger and Evanora saw it. Her eyes widened in fear as the flames consumed the lightning, leading to Evanora.

There was a blinding flash of light and a shrill scream. Theodora could faintly hear Glinda and Oscar calling for her. She saw him moving over her but it was like a slow dream.

Then there was nothing.

Theodora awoke on her bed in the Emerald City she propped herself up, her body ached horrible images swept through her mind of Evanora. She turned to her left and there _he_ was, again.

"Why are you here? Really, I don't need to be looked after like a child."

Oscar picked her up from the bed and supported her against his body.

"I never said you did, remember? You look pretty when you sleep."

Theodora was about to protest when his lips met hers and they gave in to each-others wishes. Fireworks went off outside the window, reflecting how Theodora felt at the moment; the calming whistles filled the air as Oscar pulled away and looked straight into her eyes. He knelt to the ground on one knee and pulled a small box from his coat.

"Theodora, will you marry me?" Theodora gasped and fell into to his arms.

"Of course." She said simply, life was only going to get better from here and she knew it.

FINIS

(BUT WAIT, if you're an angst kind of person keep reading, no, no one dies I'm not that mean.)  
(Or keep reading anyway, I've always wanted to give the readers the choice of the endings.)

**I had so much fun writing this, I'm sorry if the ending seems a bit sudden, I just felt like it was a good place to end. I want to thank **_**everyone **_**who reviewed constructive criticism, criticism, or just praise. It's been a really short while but still without your support I probably wouldn't have gotten this done.**

**Theodora/Elphie your friend and WWW**

**PS: Maybe I'll give a one-shot on the marriage. **


	10. EXTREMELY SHORT ANGST ENDING D:

**EXTREMELEY SHORT ANGST ENDING: DUH DUH DUHHHHHH.**

**Disclaimer: No.**

Theodora looked through the crystal ball, her emerald hands stroked it in longing. She let out a shrill screech. This is what she could have had. But Evanora had done this to her, she could have had her own happy ending. But that was never going to happen; she gave it up in a time of blind despair and pain. She wouldn't have that chance again, ever. The tears flowed from her eyes freely; she barely noticed the pain though. Because all the pain was coming from her withered heart.

FINIS

**Yea, that was actually kind of depressing.**

**Theodora/Elphie your friend and WWW**


End file.
